


Pieces

by Chocolatesingingelf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rating May Change, Shiro tries, klance, klangst, lance fucks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesingingelf/pseuds/Chocolatesingingelf
Summary: "Keith was so filled with anger he couldn't even process the words he was saying."





	Pieces

"How could you do that to me? What is wrong with you! You couldn't just be happy with all the attention and love everyone else gives you, you had to have Lance as well!? You knew I loved him! I trusted you! I told you everything!" Keith was so filled with anger he couldn't even process the words he was saying.

How could this be happening to him. How could Shiro, someone he saw as a brother, do this to him. "Keith please listen to me, it wasn't what it looks like." How could he even say that. So Keith hadn't just walked in on Lance sitting on Shiro's lap kissing him. He had only went into the room because Hunk had told him that Lance had been upset earlier and that he was worried. Clearly, Keith thought, Lance wasn't that upset if he had time to make out with Shiro.

When he saw what was happening he had booked it out of there and to the Observation Deck where Shiro had managed to catch up. "Keith I'm so sorry but please listen.." "No, why should I listen? You knew everything Shiro! You knew how much I loved him. How much it killed me to see him with other people. How could you not know how I'd feel when I found out it was you? For god's sake Shiro I was finally going to admit it to him, tell him that i loved him. And you were the one who convinced me to do it! You, who I found out just making out with him! How could you try and convince me all of that while secretly going out with him!" He couldn't believe it. He hadn't even thought of it until he just said it. Shiro has been trying to tell Keith for months to just tell Lance, all the while harboring feels for him the entire time.

"No Keith you dont get it, I am not, and never have been, interested in Lance. I had walked into the comms room and found Lance drunk nearly passed out on the couch so I went to go carry him back to his room. But while I was trying to lift him up I lost my balance and managed to fall back on the couch while still holding onto Lance. Next thing I know Lance was on lap muttering some stuff about how no one would ever love him. I told him that wasn't true, hoping he would figure out that I was talking about you loving him. But he must have took it the wrong way because then he started to kiss me! But I swear to you Keith that it meant nothing!" Keith couldn't listen to this. He didn't want to understand or be logical about the situation right now, he just wanted to be angry. He deserved to be angry right now, his heart feels like it was just ripped out of his chest.

"Just leave me alone Shiro, I can't look at you right now." A broken look crossed over Shiros face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Keith, please try and forgive Lance, I know he didn't mean it either." Keith didn't know if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be from Lance point of view!


End file.
